


Подарочек

by Noele4ka, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; спецквест [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: У Тони для Питера есть своеобразный подарок на (день) ночь святого Валентина





	Подарочек

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте два Питера, и во избежание путаницы Питер Паркер упоминается в основном по имени, Питер Квилл — по фамилии. Тамлайн — пять лет после встречи Тони и паучка.

Питер толкает Тони на диван и, оседлав, целует. Он с каждым днем становится все смелее, и Тони это нравится: он с удовольствием подчиняется сильным рукам, позволяет вылизывать свой рот так глубоко, как Питер только может дотянуться, возбужденно стонет, запуская руки ему под футболку. Питер горяч как в переносном, так и в прямом смысле, и Тони нравится гладить его по спине, обводить кончиками пальцев резко очерченные мышцы: Питер, как сумасшедший, не вылезает из тренировочного зала, но это делает его только более жилистым, и слава богу — Тони не перенес бы еще одного здоровенного качка в любовниках. Да и не тот уже возраст, чтобы быть тем, чьими торчащими позвонками и изящными запястьями восхищаются в койке. Ему самому хочется восхищаться — Питером.  
  
Движения того беспорядочны: он гладит Тони по плечам, груди, бокам, двигает бедрами, вжимаясь возбужденным членом, кусает и целует шею, и при этом умудряется восхищенно шептать комплименты, которых Тони явно не достоин. Но юность и влюбленность застилают Питеру глаза, и Тони этому рад, потому что подаваться бедрами навстречу, стискивать в ладонях восхитительно упругую задницу, тереться своим членом о его, пусть и через несколько слоев ткани — безумно сладко.  
  
— Я так этого ждал! — Питер обхватывает его лицо ладонями и покрывает поцелуями. В обращенном на Тони взгляде столько обожания и даже, в некой мере, благоговения, что тот сдерживает рвущуюся с языка колкость, и закрывает глаза, чтобы полнее чувствовать, как Питер прикасается губами то к виску, то к скуле, то к подбородку.  
  
Питер молчит об этом, но Тони знает, что тот счастлив провести этот вечер с ним, пусть Тони и ненавидит все эти слюнявые традиции. Может быть, потому что совершенно не умеет дарить подарки: от воспоминаний об огромном плюшевом зайце, подаренным им когда-то Пеппер на Рождество, до сих пор хочется приложить руку к лицу. Может быть, потому что он не слишком-то сентиментален: не хранит памятных мелочей, не делает из вещей фетишей — разве что из виски, виски точно создан богом, чтобы делать жизнь великолепной. А может быть, дело еще и в том, что обычно партнеры Тони придерживаются такого же мнения. Но только не Питер.  
  
Тони понимает, что в нынешнем возрасте паучку вся эта мелочь кажется невероятно важной. Тот все еще хранит остатки того самого первого костюма, хотя это тряпье стоило давно сжечь. Тони готов спорить, что у Питера где-то есть тайная коробка, в которую складывается всякий связанный с их отношениями мусор. И чтоб порадовать его сентиментальную натуру, Тони готов даже признать существование этого идиотского праздника.  
  
У них не так и много времени, совершенно не совпадающие графики, и встречаются они реже, чем хотелось бы Тони, и хорошо если каждый двадцатый раз, когда этого хочется Питеру. Поэтому огромное везение, что именно в этот вечер не оказалось преступников, которые решили бы нарушить идиллию дня, придуманного для того, чтобы продать дохреллиарды сувениров в виде красных задниц. Самому Тони никогда бы в голову не пришло отмечать эту дату, ему об этом напомнила Пятница, и он даже приготовил своеобразный подарок, надеясь, что, во-первых, это придется Питеру по душе, а во-вторых, что тот сдуру не решит подарить что-то самому Тони. Пока что он вполне убедительно делает вид, что не знает, какое сегодня число, но ворох открыток у него в рюкзаке явно говорит об обратном.  
  
Поцелуи становятся менее целомудренными, Питер посасывает мочку уха, проходится губами вдоль его кромки. Уши всегда были слабым местом Тони и он выгибается, впиваясь пальцами в плечи, не опасаясь оставить следы. Плюс и одновременно минус ускоренной паучьей регенерации: Тони может его хоть кусать со всей силы, синяки сойдут к утру.  
  


***

  
Питера, дорвавшегося, наконец, до желанной близости, ведет. Он выглядит пьяным, хотя не выпил ни капли. Зрачки на всю радужку, на накинутых после душа спортивных брюках, там, где ткань топорщит подрагивающий член, расплывается мокрое пятно, язык у, кажется, никогда не затыкающегося Питера заплетается на простейших словах, хотя вполне уверенно хозяйничает у Тони во рту. Это взбудораженное состояние явно заразно: очертания комнаты плывут перед взглядом Тони, стоит только Питеру начать посасывать его язык, предварительно чуть потянув зубами за нижнюю губу, и запустить ладонь ему в брюки, поглаживая кончиками пальцев.  
  
Едва Питер соскальзывает на пол, плотоядно осматривая освобожденный его усилиями крупный возбужденный член, подает голос Пятница.  
  
— Питер Квилл в здании.  
  
Мысленно выругавшись — он рассчитывал, что к приходу, прости господи, Звездного лорда, они с паучком успеют закончить первый раунд, — Тони ласково гладит Питера по щеке.  
  
— Что он тут забыл? — спрашивает тот расстроенно. — Мы можем его выгнать?  
  
— Не за тем позвал, чтобы сразу выгонять, — усмехается Тони и медленно втягивает воздух, унимая возбужденную дрожь. — Терпение, дорогуша, величайшая добродетель.  
  
— Садист, — шипит тот, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я отойду на минутку, переодеться.  
  
— Только не дрочить! — предупреждает его Тони и, потянув за футболку на себя, целомудренно целует. — Все будет, но попозже, — обещает он и гладит Питера по внутренней стороне бедра.  
  
Тот подается навстречу его руке с тихим стоном и выглядит всё более озадаченным.  
  
— Это ты меня так за прошлый раз наказываешь?  
  
— Может быть, — хмыкает Тони, припомнив, как ему пришлось додрачивать в одиночестве, когда Питер умчался спасать Нью-Йорк.  
  
— Я же не специально, — хнычет Питер, расставляя шире ноги, чтобы предоставить лучший доступ. — И я тогда тоже не кончил, если ты помнишь.  
  
— Как и я сейчас, — усмехается Тони, поднимаясь по бедру вверх.  
  
— Выставь его, и я обещаю, что извинюсь минимум несколько раз, — Питер вкладывает столько скрытого смысла в «извинюсь» и еще больше — в «несколько раз», что Тони едва не начинает рассматривать это предложение как альтернативу задуманному ходу этого вечера.  
  
— Иди уже, если не хочешь, чтобы Квилл увидел, как я мну тебе яйца, — поддевает он паучка, и тот практически выбегает через тайный выход в углу, предварительно убедившись, что Тони застегнулся, поправил рубашку, волосы, пиджак… и стал более-менее похож на человека, у которого нет мучительного стояка.  
  
Квилл как будто ждал именно этого момента, чтобы зайти.  
  
Он ни капли не изменился, и у Тони дергается член от воспоминаний, насколько тот ненасытен в постели, какие у него ласковые руки и как же охрененно — до звезд в глазах — он отсасывает. Тони одергивает себя: сегодня этот шикарный мужик тут не для него, а для Питера. Подарок на самом деле весьма экзотический, и Тони не знает, как к этому отнесутся оба Питера, но он уверен, что, если судить по тому, как между ними искрило при каждой встрече, как Квилл так и Паркер о подобном нет-нет да задумывались.  
  
Тони улыбается, вспомнив, каким ошеломленным выглядел паучок, когда впервые увидел Квилла. Тот как раз переодевался в пуленепробиваемый комбинезон, который обтягивал каждый мускул и внушительную выпуклость в паху, и Питер просто застыл в дверях с открытым ртом. И Тони, черт возьми, его понимал: если к мощи Кэпа привыкают с детских лет, глядя фильмы и слушая о ее происхождении на уроках истории, Квилл выглядел потрясно без всяких сывороток, а паучок, как оказалось, залипал на широкие плечи и шикарные задницы не меньше, чем Тони. Питер, конечно, тогда взял себя в руки — еще бы не взял, когда на носу битва с Таносом, — подобрал слюни и ринулся в бой.  
  
Так и повелось. Питер усиленно делал вид, что ему насрать на пышущего мужественностью Квилла, чьи визиты на Землю обрели завидное постоянство. Тони усиленно делал вид, что не замечает, как Питер заливается краской, глядя Квиллу ниже пояса, причем как спереди, так и сзади. Тот же на людях делал вид, что не помнит, как божественно драл Тони несколько недель после того, как общими усилиями победили Таноса, и старался не пялиться или пялиться как можно более незаметно на пятую точку Паркера, неважно, была ли она в тот момент обтянута трико или скрыта штанами.  
  
Ханжество и собственничество Тони всегда презирал. Поэтому, сопоставив все имеющиеся факты, высокое паучье либидо, блядовитость Квилла и свое жгучее желание увидеть их обоих в одной койке, Тони решился на сегодняшнюю авантюру.  
  


***

  
Когда Квилл сгребает его в свои медвежьи объятья, Тони понимает, что безумно соскучился.  
  
— О, это ты так рад меня видеть? — подкалывает тот, не упустив из виду его стояк.  
  
— Ты малость рано, — усмехается Тони. — Мы с паучком не ожидали.  
  
— С паучком? — приподнимает бровь Квилл. — Всех остальных ты уже перетрахал?  
  
Тони понятно его удивление. Питер из милого мальчика, краснеющего по поводу и без, вырос в настолько соблазнительное нечто, что Тони сдался, когда тому было девятнадцать. До этого они почти год вздыхали друг по другу (в случае Тони слово «вздыхали» можно смело заменить на что-то менее цензурное, а в случае Питера явно нужно минимум удвоить срок), решая множество как внутренних, так и внешних проблем, и довольно долго потом скрывались. Естественно, не потому что Тони этого хотел или, упаси бог, стыдился настолько молодого любовника, наоборот, он считал, что таким нужно гордиться, но Питер придерживался прямо противоположного мнения. Как и Пеппер. В любом случае, в прошлый визит Стражей на Землю Квилл еще не застал их каминг аута как пары.  
  
— Он был очень настойчив, — картинно разводит Тони руками. — Выпьешь?  
  
— Давай, — Квилл бросает куртку на подлокотник и падает на диван, осматривая комнату. — И зачем ты меня позвал?  
  
Благодарность богам, Квилл покинул Землю очень давно, и вряд ли помнит хоть что-то про день сопливых признаний и бесполезных подарков, иначе его вежливый интерес уже перерос бы в довольно фривольные, хоть и верные предположения.  
  
— Я что, не могу позвать в гости старого, кхм, друга? — Тони старается, чтобы это звучало достаточно игриво, но при этом осталось в рамках его обычной манеры поведения.  
  
Еле слышно скрипит дверь, и в комнату бесшумно проскальзывает Питер, явно надеющийся застать Тони с Квиллом врасплох.  
  
— Привет! — расплывшийся в улыбке Квилл подрывается с дивана, чтобы поздороваться. Тони, перехватив смущенный взгляд Питера, отмечает, как тот, несмотря на раздражение из-за того, что их с Тони прервали, заинтересованно скользит взглядом по груди Квилла, прежде чем неуклюже обнять. И как потом одергивает большеватую ему толстовку (принадлежащую, кстати, Тони) — тоже не оставляет без внимания.  
  
— Скоро сравняешься со мной ростом, — замечает Квилл, и Тони фыркает: паучок, конечно, вырос и теперь немного выше Тони, но Квилл все еще выше того минимум на полголовы, и маловероятно, что это изменится.  
  
— Разве что в ширину, — отвечает Питер и смотрит восхищенно.  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — ворчит Тони и скептически поднимает взгляд к потолку.  
  
Оба Питера смеются в один голос, и атмосфера, довольно неловкая до этого, становится гораздо более уютной. Они все втроём устраиваются на огромном диване, медленно тянут из одинаковых бокалов каждый свое: кто виски, а кто, чтобы не переводить зря благородный напиток — колу со льдом, Тони и Питер наперебой рассказывают последние земные новости из тех, что не нароешь в интернете, и с интересом слушают, как Квилл рассказывает о приключениях своей команды.  
  
В глубине души Тони всегда считал, что у Стражей жизнь гораздо веселее и интереснее, хотя бы потому, что те могли выбирать себе занятие по душе, а не оберегали Землю от туповатых преступников и инопланетных захватчиков.  
  


***

  
Когда речь заходит об Эго, Тони тихо стонет и подливает себе виски: он эту историю слышал уже такое количество раз, что знает ее еще в первозданном варианте, без выдуманных или преувеличенных Квиллом подробностей. По окончании Питер выглядит немного потерянным и пришибленным, а Квилл обманчиво веселым (уж Тони-то прекрасно видит и грусть в его глазах, и горькую, несмотря на внешнюю улыбку, складку между бровей). Конечно же, Квилл, погрязший в собственных переживаниях и сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не показать своего реального отношения к Эго, даже и не подумал, как повлияет на парня-сироту его рассказ о, по сути, убийстве собственного отца, какой бы сволочью тот ни был.  
  
Поняв, что так они ни за что не достигнут запланированного результата, Тони чуть подталкивает локтем Питера к Квиллу. Тот, сообразив, что от него хотят, обнимает Квилла, и Тони с удовольствием наблюдает, как у того расправляется складка между бровей и расслабляются плечи.  
  


***

  
Чем они становятся пьянее, тем более похабными становятся истории. У Квилла с его длинной переписью осчастливленных инопланетян таких рассказов вагон и маленькая тележка. У Тони тоже есть подобный список, но он предпочитает о нем не распространяться при Питере.  
  
— Она смотрит на меня своими огромными глазищами, — вещает Квилл Питеру. — А ресницы пушистые, и улыбка такая, знаешь, чуточку смущенная, вот как у тебя сейчас. Повезло, думаю, редко такие красивые девушки попадаются. И вот снимает она с себя одежду, что-то типа плаща, а там… — он делает театральную паузу, выпендрежник, — огромный хрен! — и демонстрирует, насколько «огромный» на собственной руке; Питер округляет удивленно рот, заставляя Тони залюбоваться им, и еще больше розовеет.  
  
— И что дальше? — завороженно выпаливает Питер и в очередной раз облизывает губы. Сидит, подобрав под себя ноги, и Тони уверен, что знает причину.  
  
— Я же обещал незабываемую ночь, а обещания нужно выполнять, — говорит Квилл, и легкость, с которой он все это рассказывает, показывает, что вряд ли там все прошло настолько гладко. — Тони подтвердит: я обещал ему при первой встрече, что затрахаю его до беспамятства, если он еще раз назовет меня тупым, я так и сделал.  
  
Тони знает, что Квилл в таких вопросах прет как танк, но даже для него сказанное было внезапным — аж виски пошло не в то горло, и вытаращившемуся на него паучку приходится постучать его по спине.  
  
— Я, конечно, подозревал, что у тебя была… эээ… очень насыщенная сексуальная жизнь, но думал, что она ограничивается пределами планеты, — потрясенно произносит тот.  
  
— Расширял горизонты, — безразлично пожимает плечами Тони.  
  
Они с Питером переглядываются, и тот отводит взгляд. В комнате застывает напряженная тишина, но Квилл спасает положение, перескакивая на совсем другую историю:  
— А на Антаресе…  
  
Байки Квилла имеют общего с реальностью приблизительно столько же, как Роджерс — с балетом: стоял где-то рядом, но слушать интересно. Ему бы книги писать, какие-нибудь новые сказки инопланетной Шехерезады, будут нарасхват. Самое интересное, что паучок-то явно не понимает, что Квилл и вранье — понятия синонимичные. Слушает, не обращая внимания, насколько близко они сидят рядом и как Квилл гладит его по колену, привлекая внимание.  
  
Поймав себя на подобных рассуждениях, Тони трясет головой: это что, ревность? На хрен ее!  
  
— Паучок, мне кажется, тебе жарко, — вклинивается он в паузу и медленно, чтобы оставить возможность возразить, начинает стаскивать с Питера толстовку. Квилл присоединяется, помогая с другой стороны. Майка, поддетая снизу, тоже задирается, обнажая смуглую кожу пресса, джинсы явно жмут Питеру в паху — Квилл со своими порно-историями постарался — и Тони позволяет себе несколько секунд промедления, наслаждаясь видом, прежде чем одернуть майку.  
  
Всклоченные волосы придают Питеру немного придурошный, но очаровательный вид. Большая ладонь Квилла гладит его по взмокшей спине, но он, кажется, этого не замечает — снова один из тех редких случаев, когда Тони не может считать эмоций своего юного любовника.  
  
— Парни, я чего-то не понимаю? — судя по хитрому взгляду, все-то Квилл понимает.  
  
— А что тут понимать, — отвечает Тони и на его вопрос, и на недоуменный взгляд Питера. Последнего приходится дополнительно успокаивать ободрительной улыбкой и поглаживаниями по бедру.  
  
— Давайте все же проговорим это вслух, — Квилл забирается ладонью Питеру под майку и ласково проходится пальцами по спине. — При желании мне этой ночью можно тискать, целовать и… м-м-м… прочее всех присутствующих?  
  
— Тони? — пищит Питер, громко сглотнув.  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь разрешения? — усмехается Тони. — Да, паучок, я дарю тебе этого здоровяка на день чего-то там, — он закатывает глаза. — Он вроде не против, и не стоит мне говорить, что вы не нравитесь друг другу.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, собираешься ли ты участвовать? — щеки Питера горят, будто на них плеснули кипятком, во взгляде упрямство и страх, буквально кричащие: «Ты же не собираешься меня тут оставить одного?!» и одновременно с этим: «Втроем?! Ты охренел?»  
  
Вряд ли Питер формулирует свои мысли именно такими словами, но смысл Тони понятен.  
  
— У нас свободная страна, ты не моя собственность, не мне решать, — он переводит взгляд с одного Питера на другого. — Если это приключение на двоих, у меня достаточно недоделок в мастерской.  
  
Его ответ вызывает неопределенный звук у паучка, Квилл же широко предвкушающе улыбается.  
  
— Давай-ка выйдем, — шипит Питер и тянет его за собой к двери. Тони еле поспевает за ним, только сейчас понимая, что совсем немного, но переборщил со спиртным: ноги заплетаются, хотя в голове по-прежнему приятная легкость.  
  
Тони хочет что-то сказать, но заготовленные объяснения: слова и фразы, — будто улетучились из его головы. Он понимает, как это все выглядит, и не знает, как выразить, что он действительно хотел доставить Питеру удовольствие.  
  
Мировой аттракцион: Тони Старк не может найти слов.  
  
— Тони, я все понимаю, но что это за «приключение на двоих»? Я рассчитывал сегодня потрахаться с тобой, а не с Квиллом! Или с этим у нас какие-то проблемы?  
  
Разозленный и возбужденный, Питер прижимает его к стене всем телом, и это так горячо, что Тони еле-еле подавляет в себе желание разозлить его еще больше.  
  
— Проблем нет, — усмехается Тони, двигая бедрами, чтобы Питер почувствовал, как он возбужден, и наконец находит слова: — Есть возможности.  
  
Питер утыкается лбом ему в плечо и шумно дышит, пытаясь делать долгие вдохи, но то и дело срываясь.  
  
— Господи, Тони, — потрясенно выдыхает он. — Ты когда-нибудь меня с ума сведешь.  
  
Тони улыбается, обнимает его и прижимает к себе, поглаживая по спине.  
  
— Все же хорошо, — успокаивающим тоном произносит он. — Решение за тобой.  
  
Питер возмущенно стонет:  
— Ты издеваешься.  
  
— Может быть, — заявляет Тони, давая волю рукам: проводит по пояснице, забирается за пояс джинсов, стискивает в ладонях ягодицы. — Но посмотри мне в глаза, и скажи, что не согласен.  
  
Питер поднимает голову и страдальчески заламывает брови. С такого расстояния Тони видит золотистые точки в карих радужках и даже свое отражение в зрачках. На секунду ему кажется, что предложенное для паучка слишком, и тот просто не знает, как об этом сказать. Но стоит Питеру облизать губы, на мгновение опустить взгляд и снова посмотреть на Тони, как становится понятно, что Питер так же горит изнутри от одной мысли об их возможном сексе с Квиллом.  
  
Волнообразно двигая бедрами и настолько тесно прижимаясь, что практически становится с Тони одним целым, Питер смотрит в глаза и тянет насмешливо:  
— Возможности.  
  
Получается похоже на его, Тони, интонации, что неожиданно заводит: так, что готов трахнуть его прямо здесь у стены, забыв про ждущего их Квилла.  
  
Что ж, он никогда и не отказывался от мысли, что самым возбуждающим человеком, независимо от возраста, для Тони Старка является он сам.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — продолжает Питер, и он не успевает сообразить, что же это значит, когда тот добавляет: — И его хочу.  
  
Тони насмешливо хмыкает — еще бы не хотел! — и срывается в удивленное восклицание, когда Питер отрывает его от пола одной рукой, подхватив под ягодицы. Если бы у Тони уже не кружилась голова от недостатка воздуха и излишка виски, она бы точно закружилась сейчас, потому что движется Питер слишком быстро, не то просто забыв контролировать свое тело, не то таким образом мстя Тони за «подарочек».  
  
Они вваливаются в комнату, и он наконец-то оказывается ногами на твердом полу.  
  
— И ничего, я смотрю, не меняется, — лыбится Квилл, обратив внимание на такой экзотический способ «доставки» к дивану (Тони тоже интересно, какого хрена его любовники все норовят потаскать его на руках). — Я уж думал, что зря раздевался.  
  
Он только сейчас замечает, что Квилл обнажен до пояса, да и бутылки перекочевали обратно в бар. Это — последнее, на что хватает остатков его внимания, потому что Питер делает шаг вперед и опускается на диван, и Тони не может смотреть никуда, кроме как на них двоих, слившихся в поначалу неловком, но с каждым мгновением всё более страстном поцелуе. У него самого пересыхает во рту, и он сглатывает; на звук оборачиваются две пары глаз — карие и зеленые, и две руки — жилистая и бугрящаяся мускулами — притягивают его третьим, придерживая за задницу и под затылок, будто он может сбежать или не найти самостоятельно жарких влажных ртов, к которым тянется всё его существо.  
  
— Пятница, диван, — командует Питер — а быстро он освоился, — и они валятся друг на друга, когда диван под ними приходит в движение, превращаясь в кровать.  
  
Не в состоянии сейчас думать ни о чем, они стягивают друг с друга одежду, скидывая ее на пол. Тони жарко целует, гладит, чуть кусает, стонет, подставляется под чужие — широкие и узкие, но одинаково ласковые — ладони, едва ли не урча от удовольствия. Ощущений слишком много: горячая кожа под пальцами, твердые мускулы, пока еще тихие стоны, запах возбуждения.  
  
— Вот это да! — восхищенно восклицает Питер, обнимая ладонью крупный член Квилла у основания.  
  
Когда Тони в первый раз увидел это чудо, он чуть не обкончался, только представив, как оно будет ощущаться внутри. За прошедшее время в этом отношении совершенно ничего не поменялось, и от вида длинных пальцев Питера, светлых на фоне более темной кожи члена Квилла, у Тони рот моментально наполняется слюной.  
  
Квилл втягивает Питера в короткий, но страстный поцелуй, и, подмигнув, склоняется над его членом, одним длинным движением заглатывая тот чуть ли не вместе с яйцами. Питер выгибается в его руках, царапая короткими ногтями обшивку дивана в безуспешных попытках за что-нибудь ухватиться.  
  
Тони усмехается: самое лучшее все равно досталось ему. Он благоговейно проводит кончиками пальцев по всей длине члена Квилла от мошонки вверх, потом повторяет тот же путь языком, после чего заглатывает головку. Без практики — паучка природа наделила не так богато — челюсть начинает ломить, но Тони не обращает внимания, наслаждаясь терпковато-соленым вкусом кожи и предэякулята.  
  
— Так не пойдет, — слышит он будто через пелену голос Квилла.  
  
Буквально в пару движений — чувствуется опыт — тот умудряется расположить их так, чтобы они могли удовлетворять друг друга по кругу. Это не совсем удобно: Питер нависает над Квиллом и Тони, и тому приходится изогнуться, чтобы расположить верхнюю половину тела боком, а нижнюю плашмя. Но все неудобства отходят на задний план, когда по его члену проходятся ласковые губы и умелый — стараниями Тони — язык Питера. Тот берет так глубоко, как может: головка проходится по ребристому небу, стоны и хныканье от того, что с паучком делает Квилл, отдаются вибрацией вокруг ствола… Тони, возбужденный с самого начала вечера, чуть не кончает в этот момент, сдерживаясь усилием воли. У Питера, в силу возраста, с самообладанием хуже, но каждый раз, когда он напрягается, готовый кончить, Квилл не дает ему это сделать, переключаясь на покусывание внутренней стороны бедра или посасывание яичек.  
  
Тони понимает, что слишком увлекся наблюдением за двумя Питерами и совершенно не уделяет должного внимания Квиллу, только когда тот, не отрываясь от своего дела, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, грубо тянет и практически утыкает носом себе в пах. Совсем забывший о бесцеремонности Квилла в этом вопросе, Тони тихо охает от неожиданности и начинает вылизывать то местечко под головкой, от прикосновений к которому, как он знает, Квилл сходит с ума. Судя по тому, как его член дергается в руках Тони, помнит он верно.  
  
Питер поднимает голову, чтобы убрать мешающую прядь, и пересекается взглядом с Тони, на затылке которого по-прежнему лежит ладонь Квилла. Питер шумно выдыхает через нос, холодя покрытый его слюной член Тони; сам Тони, рисуясь, берет в рот член Квилла — хотел бы пропустить в горло, да не получится — и поглаживает большие тяжелые яйца. Видимо, оральной и визуальной стимуляции вместе становится слишком много, потому что по телу Питера проходит дрожь, он закатывает глаза от удовольствия и спускает Квиллу в рот. Тот насаживается максимально глубоко, впивается пальцами ему в ягодицы и довольно мычит, от чего Питера выгибает еще больше.  
  
Обессиленный мощным оргазмом Питер валится на бок, а Квилл садится и целует Тони. Вкус всех троих смешивается во рту и Тони запускает руки в шевелюру Квилла, не давая ему отстранится, и перехватывает инициативу. С удовольствием проходится языком по губам, зубам и деснам, пытается кусаться, ласкает своим языком язык Квилла и отстраняется только чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
  
— Я с самого знакомства мечтал побывать в чьей-нибудь заднице вместе с тобой, — шепчет Квилл практически неслышно, но не учитывает, что у паучка паучий же слух: Питер напрягается и испуганно сжимает бедра.  
  
— Не сегодня, — Тони бы тоже не отказался, но кое-кто явно не в восторге от этой идеи, а это не то настроение, которое Тони предпочитает у партнера в койке.  
  
— Хмм, — Квилл трется носом о его шею чуть ниже уха. — Ну, тогда можешь трахнуть меня, пока я буду трахать Питера. Как тебе идея?  
  
Идея потрясает широтой предложения — не то чтобы кого-то из них раньше волновало, кто кого, просто у Тони от его вида ноги будто сами по себе разъезжались.  
  
Тони вопросительно приподнимает бровь, перехватывая взгляд Питера; тот улыбается и еле заметно кивает.  
  
— По рукам, — отвечает Тони, откидываясь на диван рядом с Питером, который сразу тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Тони с удовольствием ему отвечает, уверенно оглаживает бок от бедренной косточки к груди. Наощупь находит сосок и чуть сжимает его между пальцами, тут же ловя губами стон Питера.  
  
— Хрена себе регенерация, — слышит Тони, отстранившись. Перед глазами от недостатка воздуха плывут круги, но даже не имея возможности все четко рассмотреть, он знает, о чем Квилл ведет речь: у Питера снова стоит, причем так, будто и не он кончил буквально пару минут назад.  
  
— Тебе будто никогда не было двадцать, — хмыкает Тони, перегибаясь через ноги Питера, чтобы найти в кармане валяющегося на полу пиджака два припрятанных тюбика со смазкой.  
  
— На счет три, — заговорчески шепчет Квилл за его спиной, и Тони не успевает оглянутся, как тот орет: «три!» — и он ощущает шлепки по обеим половинкам выставленной задницы одновременно. Сторона Квилла чувствуется больше: тот, в отличие от Питера, силу не соизмеряет.  
  
Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Тони кидает на диван смазку и растирает более пострадавшую ягодицу:  
— Придурки, — ворчит он. — Питер, лучше бы у этого рыжего балбеса каким полезным вещам научился.  
  
— Ну какой он рыжий?! — смеется Питер, и тут же гладит его по другой половинке, будто извиняясь. Вместо ответа Тони кивает на пах Квилла, где тот действительно рыжий.  
  
— Тут уж смотря что считать полезным, — возражает тот, подбирая розовый тюбик и открывая его. Смазка бесцветная и качественная, у Тони других не водится, но по комнате плывет самый пошлый в мире запах. — Не забыл, — с улыбкой отмечает Квилл.  
  
Тони тоже улыбается, вспоминая, как первый раз они занимались сексом, так и не стащив с себя целиком одежду, охуенно счастливые, пусть и вымотанные от того, что им удалось одолеть Таноса. По стечению обстоятельств, рядом оказалась совершенно дерьмовая смазка с клубничным запахом — и хорошо, что хоть какая-то нашлась: им тогда так снесло крышу, что были готовы и без смазки вовсе.  
  
Питер, с его тонким обонянием, морщит нос, но тут же забывает обо всем, когда Тони с Квиллом начинают ласкать его в четыре руки. Очень быстро он оказывается кверху задом, задыхающийся, беспорядочно двигающий бедрами в попытке одновременно потереться хоть обо что-нибудь и насадиться на пальцы. То, как его узкая дырка обхватывает пальцы Квилла — безумно заводит, а уж какие Питер при этом издает звуки…  
  
— Такой тугой. — Квилл добавляет смазки и пытается ввести еще один палец. По толщине его три соразмерны ладони Тони, и Питеру приходится нелегко, но на очереди кое-что потолще, поэтому никто не против растяжки. — Вы что, трахаетесь раз в сто лет, или ты соизволил отжалеть свою тощую задницу пацану на откуп?  
  
— Мы меняемся, — возмущается Питер и всхлипывает, когда Квилл, насколько Тони может судить, добирается до простаты. — И никакая она не тощая!  
  
— И кое-кто мог бы бывать сверху чаще, если бы не ебал как отбойный молоток, — не удерживается от едкой ремарки Тони, вытянувшись рядом и лениво поглаживая то свой член, то Питера и наслаждаясь картинкой. — А на мне-то не заживает как на собаке.  
  
Еще один обнаружившийся и плюс и минус паучьей регенерации: если иметь паучка реже, чем раз в два дня, то каждый раз выходит как с девственником. Не то чтобы Тони это не нравится, но бывает и не до нежностей — обычно это получается спонтанно, и кому-то из них, а то и обоим, уже нужно быть совсем в другом месте, — и тогда Питер не против, если выходит жестче. Иногда Тони кажется, что тот специально его провоцирует только ради этого.  
  
— Трахните… меня… уже кто-нибудь, — стонет Питер, инстинктивно разводя бедра шире. — Пожалуйста, — добавляет он плаксиво.  
  
Квилл успокаивающе гладит его по спине и пояснице, сжимает в ладони ягодицу, отводя ее в сторону, и проводит головкой по расщелине, собирая излишки смазки.  
  
— Резинки? — уточняет раскрасневшийся Питер, явно смущаясь от того, что он единственный о них подумал.  
  
— Ты готовился же? И этот излишне самоуверенный придурок тоже: раз предложил, то точно собирался мне дать, — отмахивается Тони, целуя дезориентированного Питера в висок. — Что же до передающихся таким путем болезней, то мы проверялись, а к этой заразе никакая другая не липнет.  
  
— Не завидуй, — беззлобно выдыхает Квилл и подается вперед бедрами.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Тони обхватывает член Питера ладонью, позволяя ему опираться на себя грудью.  
  
С такого ракурса видно, как Квилл медленно входит, крепко ухватив Питера за бедра.  
  
Тони находит глазами практически незаметный отблеск одной из камер и нахально усмехается: потом он сможет пересмотреть все с любого ракурса и в подробностях. При желании они могут сделать это все втроем, когда будут отдыхать после первого раунда — что второй будет, Тони не сомневается: куча времени впереди.  
  
Он помогает Квиллу расположить их с Питером так, чтобы каждое, самое мельчайшее движение приносило максимум удовольствия обоим. Когда паучок усиленно подмахивает, вскрикивая от каждого движения члена Квилла внутри и его же ладони снаружи, Тони подхватывает неначатый тюбик смазки — на этот раз без запаха — и выдавливает ее на пальцы.  
  
— Можешь не церемониться, — предупреждает его Квилл, не прекращая размеренных, длинных толчков.  
  
— Как скажешь, — скептически замечает Тони, проводя влажной ладонью вдоль своего члена. Выдержка, конечно, приходит с возрастом, но не в этом случае: он давно раздумывал, так ли страстно Квилл дает, как берет, и, если не кривить душой, всегда хотел оказаться внутри этой охуенной задницы. — Готов?  
  
Квилл шипит что-то сквозь зубы, что легко счесть согласием, но Тони все же не торопится: он же не какой-то там Звездный лорд, чтоб переоценивать свои силы. Вместо этого он проводит смазанными пальцами между подающихся от него ягодиц, на пробу проталкивает палец и усмехается: в этот раз Квилл абсолютно прав. В отличие от Питера, он расслаблен: может быть, заявился на Землю с очередной оргии или же просто все так же любит растягивать себя, когда дрочит. Уже не стесняясь, Тони нажимает головкой на пока еще плотно сжатый анус, и с наслаждением наблюдает — и ощущает — как та погружается в тесное влажное тепло.  
  
Какое-то время их движения беспорядочны, они никак не могут поймать ритм, хоть и получают немерено удовольствия. Питер, как всегда, когда ему не просто хорошо, а охуенно, начинает что-то восхищенно верещать, перемежая свою речь ахами, стонами и вздохами. Квилл, вопреки обыкновению, наоборот — молчалив; Тони всегда знал, что тот затыкается, только сосредоточившись. А сосредотачиваться есть для чего, и в конце концов они приноравливаются двигаться в едином ритме: так, чтобы Квилл, выходя из Питера, насаживался на член Тони — и в обратном порядке.  
  
Совокупность ощущений настолько прекрасна, что он, как может, оттягивает оргазм, хотя Квилл делает все, чтобы он поскорее кончил: расслабляется, когда Тони толкается вперед, и пульсирует вокруг его члена при движении назад.  
  
— Ах!.. как же круто!.. еще!.. какой ты… потрясно! — вскрикивает Питер, и Квилл ускоряется, видимо, почувствовав, что тот уже близко. Тони ускоряется вместе с ним, и это — как там говорит Питер? — потрясно, и Тони бы подобрал еще синонимы, если бы ему не было настолько хорошо, что из головы начисто вымело все мысли, кроме той одной, что… какого хрена они не делали ничего подобного раньше?  
  
Тони прижимается губами к спине Квилла, гладит по бедрам, животу, обхватывает руками поперек груди. Все вместе они заваливаются набок, и Квилл так же притягивает Питера, как Тони — его. Их толчки замедляются; почти кончивший Питер стонет в голос от разочарования, но, очевидно, Квилл перемещает ладонь и принимается надрачивать ему, медленно, мучительно медленно двигая бедрами в унисон с Тони. Прижавшись лбом к его спине, Тони ерзает бедрами, несколько раз изменяет положение и, наконец подобрав нужный угол, начинает бешено вбиваться, чтобы заставить Квилла нарушить молчание.  
  
Непонятно, кто из них кончает первым: Питер, бессвязная речь которого уже слилась в единый стон удовольствия, Квилл, стимулируемый с двух сторон, или Тони, которому хорошо, охуенно хорошо. Факт: Квилл сжимает его мышцами, Питер воет от удовольствия, а Тони сильно кусает Квилла за плечо, успев зафиксировать в голове, прежде чем соскользнуть в эйфорию, злорадную мысль, что эта-то метка останется надолго.  
  
Очухивается Тони лежа поперек мускулистой груди развалившегося звездой посреди дивана Квилла. С трудом приподняв голову, он замечает лежащего ничком у того на руке Питера. Он со стоном опирается на локти, и губы у него искусаны до алого цвета, а на шее красуется смачный засос, который, впрочем, уже начинает светлеть.  
  
Тони переваливается через Квилла, оказываясь в его объятьях и отгоняя от себя мысль о том, какие же они все сейчас грязные и липкие. Питер, заметив это, переворачивается на спину и придвигается ближе.  
  
— Пи-ит, — тянет Тони, не задумываясь о том, имеет ли он в виду кого-то конкретного или обоих сразу, хотя никогда Квилла по имени не называл. Они понимают его, обнимая с обеих сторон и слитно выдыхая: — То-они.  
  
В комнате повисает уютная тишина, и он начинает проваливаться в сон, пригревшись между двумя горячими телами. Из полудремы его вырывает голос Квилла:  
— Думаю, подарок удался.  
  
— Не то слово, — вторит ему Питер. — А еще говорил, что не любит праздники, — добавляет он лениво, утыкаясь носом Тони в шею.  
  
— Учтите, одним разом вы не отвертитесь, — предупреждает Тони их обоих.  
  
— Только после ванной, — бормочет Квилл.  
  
— У нас есть бассейн. — Тони фыркает, услышав уверенное «у нас» Питера.  
  
За окном занимается рассвет.


End file.
